


Moving in Together

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Family Dinners, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Tags are hard okay???????
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes
Series: Earths 53 through 105 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Moving in Together

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are hard okay???????

“This is the last box!” the now eighteen-year-old Colin exclaimed as he placed the last box of his things down. He didn’t have much, but that was fine, just made it easier to move. He was moving in with his boyfriend of four years, one Damian Wayne. They already had the ‘marriage’ discussion, and both agreed it wasn’t for them. Colin knew Damian would never be able to be married the way he wanted, and Colin, although not actively practicing, was Catholic, and that’s a whole other can of worms the two didn’t want to deal with.

“Now to unpack the… Four boxes of clothes and two boxes of personal items,” Damian hummed. “You didn’t forget Rory in the car, did you?” Rory was a stuffed bear that Colin had since he was a kid, and was a comfort item for him even now.

“No, I brought him in with the first box; he’s in our room,” Colin smiled. That was so weird for him to say — their room. Colin had, of course, visited Damian’s apartment a lot over the past couple of years, but it was still crazy to him he was moving in with the older male.

“Good,” Damian nodded and went over, kissing him. “Finally, we have our own place.” The apartment was surprisingly small, considering Damian’s wealth and family. It was two bedrooms; one bedroom converted into an office/studio Damian used for his job as a freelance artist, a living room and kitchenette, and one bathroom. The place was pet-friendly, which was why he was allowed Alfred the Cat, but beyond the expensive decorations and furniture, it wasn’t the penthouse most expected the young man to have.

“Finally indeed,” Colin chuckled and kissed back. “Don’t forget, your family is coming over tonight, so we better get unpacking and decide what we want to make for dinner.”

“Just my siblings, Alfred, and Father,” Damian pointed out but nodded. Their place didn’t have enough room for literally all of his family, considering how big it was now. 

“Still,” Colin laughed and kissed him again. The two then started to unpack everything and finding places for it.

-

“Man, you two are living it up in this domestic life,” Jason joked as he entered. He was the last to show up.

“Like you’re not secretly domestic,” Damian snorted at his older brother. Unlike everyone else, Jason didn’t age all that much over the years, just looking maybe five years older then he looked when he was resurrected.

“True true, hey Dickie! How’s my girl's ex?” Jason hugged his older brother with a grin.

“You like this with Jade as well?” Dick joked and hugged him back. “How are you and your partners?”

“We’re doing good,” Jason smiled warmly. “And maybe.”

“Hello, Jason, welcome!” Colin waved.

“Hey, if it isn’t the ginger that my youngest found himself with?” Jason hummed. “You doing good?”

“Yeah, moving in was pretty easy, felt weird, leaving the orphanage,” he admitted. Damian smiled over at them as they all chatted, chuckling as Alfred the Cat rubbed up against Alfred.

“He misses you,” Damian mused. “Even now.”

“I certainly miss having my feline counterpart around,” Alfred hummed and leaned down, petting the cat gently. “Did you cook today?”

“No, Colin did. Insisted on it actually,” Damian gave a playful huff. His cooking skills have vastly improved over the years, but he wasn’t anywhere close to Colin’s level of expertise from working several different positions in the cafe he now helped manage. “I offered to help, but he decided I wasn’t allowed to.”

“Because you make things way too spicy for your Father,” Colin called over.

“Not my fault he can’t handle it after years of my and Jason’s personal taste and Jason’s cooking,” Damian snorted.

"Betrayed by my own children, " Bruce sighed dramatically. He was smiling, though.

"How's it feel? Being moved in, I mean, " Helena asked. Colin looked at Damian, who was joking with his brother and playfully arguing with Tim.

"Honestly? Pretty amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Meh about it? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
